


Coś czuwa między awersem a rewersem karty (i o tym jest ta zabawka)

by Filigranka



Series: Żeglujemy nieodkrytymi shipami [5]
Category: Citadelles | Citadels (Card Game)
Genre: Community: Mirriel, M/M, Nietzsche Blake Derrida i in. oficjalnie popierają foe yay, bardzo sieriozny crack, bo go nie ma, czarne poczucie humoru, dialogi dialogi, fandom mi nie napisał, hate: connecting people vel negatywne emocje jako zaprawa, monologi też, podmiot czynności twórczych pisze by bawić autorkę, polityka polityka polityka, romansu tu tyle co kot napłakał, spełniamy swoje fandomowe marzenia, słodkie jak ochrana, żeglujemy nieodkrytymi shipami
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 00:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6030715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Po tylu latach rzucania przy rozgrywkach "eeej, ale tych bohaterów należy wyshippować" - życzeniu stało się zadość. Napisane na akcję "Wyśpiewaj mi miłość" na Mirriel. Grałam po polsku, więc bohaterowie pełnią funkcje takie, jak w polskim tłumaczeniu, ale tam, wszak kondotierów regularnie wynajmowano na generałów, skąd miały republiki miejskie te armie mieć, z poboru?</p><p>Architekt, Generał, wszyscy inni bohaterowie. I małe anegdotki, które można sobie tasować, jak karty, i czytać w dowolnej kolejności. Architekt, Generał, ich romans, gra o władzę (wszystkich ze wszystkim) i polityka.</p><p>Oficjalnie oznajmiam, że wróciłam do pisania rzeczy naprawdę niszowych.</p><p>Czegoście się innego po mnie spodziewali?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coś czuwa między awersem a rewersem karty (i o tym jest ta zabawka)

**Author's Note:**

> Na mirriel w ramach wyzwania był prompt i piosenka. O tym, jak cudownie mi pasowała piosenka i ile mi podrzuciła pairingów już się rozpisywałam w kramiku do Wiedźmina (książek), ale - prompt był "Fatalne zauroczenie", piosenka Kiss with a fist Florence and the Machine. Prawie się nie wyrobiłam na wyzwanie, ale tę moją pouczającą epopejkę zawrę już pod tekstem.
> 
>  **Varia** : zawsze, zawsze, jak gramy w _Cytadelę_ , to dochodzimy do wniosku, że Generał i Architekt to jedyne ładne postaci i trzeba by wreszcie napisać tego fika i je wyshippować nie tylko w zabawie, ale też w literaturze. Ktoś to musiał zrobić. A że niektórzy uwielbiają pisać fiki do gier wszelakich...  
>  **Ad koncepcji** \- skoro fik jest do gry pozbawionej fabuły (analogowe tak mają), to chciałam się pobawić w teksty-gry, teksty-do-układania. Coś a la _Gra w klasy_. Czyli - osią jest ten romans Architekta i Generała (którego jest mało, bo co prawda specjalnie się uczę pisać romanse, ale to jednak ja; polityki i prób sfabularyzowania mechaniki gry jest dużo, bo to ja), ale każda postać z gry dostaje jakby swoją anegdotę, swoją kartę. I te karty można czytać w dowolnej kolejności. Jeśli ktoś ma _Cytadelę_ pod ręką, to może losować karty postaci i czytać w takiej kolejności, ale również dobrze można wybierać dowolną liczbę od 1-8 (postaci z dodatku niet, bo trochę nie zdążyłam, a trochę nie miałam na nie jasnego pomysłu). Albo korzystać z generatora liczb.  
>  Tak przynajmniej miało być. I tak mniej więcej jest, ale ponieważ jeszcze dzisiaj rano nie miałam specjalnie nic, poza koncepcją (znaczy, wiedziałam, co chcę napisać o każdym, tylko że nie było to napisane - tak to jest, jak człowiek sobie na tydzień wyjeżdża), to oczywiście rozpoznanie bojem wykazało, że rzecz się jednak nieco rozjeżdża. Długość kawałków jest różna, na przykład. I za mało to wszystko oniryczne. A także za mało powiązane. Albo właśnie za bardzo. Co patrzę, to zmieniam zdanie. Swoją drogą, nie pisałam ich w kolejności liczb, ale uporządkowanie 1-8 jest chyba najwygodniejsze dla czytelnika, który chciałby jednak wiedzieć, gdzie ma znaleźć odpowiedni numerek.  
>  **O mechanice** \- właściwie mechanika gry jest taka, że te postaci to bardziej kondotierzy (vide oryginalna nazwa) wynajmowani przez patrycjat (graczy) - cały czas mówiąc metaforycznie, bo fabuły tam niet. Ale taka wizja mi średnio pasowała do koncepcji artystycznej. Kiedyś postaram się napisać coś z tymi najemnikami, bo to też dla mnie ważne, zachować mechanikę.  
>   
>  **A, jeszcze ostrzeżenia** : seksu i przemocy tutaj obrazowej nie ma, ale są wzmiankowane tortury, śmierci, niszczenie mienia i seks (za każdym razem podsumowany jednym zdaniem, więc naprawdę nic wielkiego). Słowa padają potoczne i obraźliwe, ale bez twardej łaciny. Co jeszcze... To jest moje, czyli w jednym zdaniu jest crack, w następnym może być o mordowaniu ludności cywilnej, a w kolejnym znów crack; ale tym razem przewaga cracku. Rzecz nawet nie udaje historycznej, więc jest pełna oczywistych anachronizmów, autor wie.  
> Tytuł na Mirriel jest inny, bo teraz, przerzucając, zmieniłam zdanie. ;)

1\. Zabójca  
  
Architekt uniósł powieki z niejasnym niepokojem. Niepokój rozjaśnił się błyskawicznie – zabłysł wręcz jak gwiazda – bo oto przy samej szyi mężczyzny znajdował się sztylet, a nad twarzą pochylała się morda, u której nawet całkowite okutanie szmatą nie dało rady zamaskować braku urody. Możliwe, że winnym tego był paskudny, ordynarny uśmiech twarz ową zdobiący. Albo cwaniackie, bezwzględne spojrzenie. Możliwe też, że sztylet przy grdyce jednak wpływał Architektowi na percepcję i stąd ten brak docenienia męskiego, twardego uroku...  
     — Wy się na mnie, artycha, nie gapcie, jakbym jako paskudno a ospowato dziwo w knajpie był, a wyście się zastanawiali, czy już dosyć wypiliście, czy może jeszcze jednego potrzebujecie...  
     O, gadatliwy, pomyślał Architekt, cokolwiek zdumiony. I z tym zaskoczeniem opadły zeń resztki snu. Zaczął myśleć. Myślenie w try miga dowiodło mu, że nie ma powodu, by wysłuchiwać przydługich gadek tego tutaj przedstawiciela ludu.  
     — A tak do rzeczy, panie Zabójca? — wciął się tamtemu w pauzę oddechową. — Zabić mnie nie zabijecie, gdybyście mieli zlecenie, zabilibyście mnie bez budzenia. A i to ostrze coś podejrzanie ciepłe, powiedział wam pewnie, że zimna nie lubię, a wy go od razu dosłownie wzięliście... Czyli macie mi coś pewnie przekazać. To przekażcie i dajcie spać, wstawać o świcie też nie lubię.  
     To „wy” jakoś samo wskoczyło mu na język. Dowiedzenie dowiedzeniem, sztylet przy szyi sztyletem przy szyi.  
     Zabójca się skrzywił. Splunął brązową od którejś z licznych magicznych używek śliną, prosto, niestety, na ulubiony dywanik Architekta. Ten westchnął w duchu. Zawsze łatwiej ślinę niż krew spierać.  
     — Wy, artycha, macie sobie zrobić wakacje. Wyjechać, odpoczoć, pięknem przyrody się napawać, ynspyracyji szukać... Chłopów w stogach poobracać, owieczki też, jeśli wola, dziewek tylka lepiej nie, bo to się może skończyć problematywnie.  
     Architekt pokiwał głową. Zabójcy Miasta nie byli, niestety, tak wyrafinowani, jak w powieściach albo słynnych miastach Północy. W takim Paryżu, na przykład, skrytobójcy należeli, wedle plotek, do klas wyższych, przebierali się za markizów, chadzali na bale, uwodzili hrabianki i błyskali rodowymi klejnotami. Na wschodzie, wedle relacji, bywali wręcz natchnionymi filozofami, w przerwach między podrzynaniem gardeł zajmującymi się subtelnościami teologii. A tutaj, cóż, Zabójca liznął nieco wykształcenia, ale wymowa i akcent nie te, nie te...  
     — No, jak, artycha, pojęte wszystko? W główce zapisane i wyryte? — zakończył wreszcie lokalny marny substytut wyrafinowanego skrytobójcy.  
     Architekt, ziewając, wymamrotał potwierdzenie. Oczy się mu zamykały.  
     — Nie zabiliście mi tylko przypadkiem służby? — Uniósł powiekę. — Bez niej, to ja się tak łatwo nie zbiorę i nie wyjadę.  
     Zabójca wyglądał, nawet mimo szmaty, na szczerze oburzonego.  
     — Macie mnie za jakiego Marchołta? Pewnie, żem ich nie tknął.  
     — To świetnie. To obudźcie którego, tylko tak, żeby nie dostał zawału, i powiedzcie, że pan wyjeżdża. Na długo, na... na ile tam?  
     — Najmniej trzy miesiące.  
     — Dziękuję. Na kilka miesięcy. Niech zaczną pakowanie, a śniadanie niech szykują na... na godzinę po południu najwcześniej. I niech koniecznie będzie na słodko.  
     Zabójca się skrzywił, ewidentnie obruszony takim pańskim wstawaniem. Ale cóż, pomyślał Architekt, zapadając w słodką otchłań snu, przecież muszę sobie czymś odbić taką rozmowę, uspokoić skołatane nerwy. Wypoczynek, słodycze i ciepło najlepsze na szok lekarstwo.  
  
2\. Złodziej  
  
Sakiewka – pusta. Skrzynia, zabezpieczona systemem zapadek, do których kombinację znał jeden Architekt – zniknęła. Szkatułki z drobniejszymi, codziennymi klejnotami – nie ma. Krótko mówiąc, doszczętnie go obrobiono.  
     Nie było też niczego innego, co mogłoby służyć jako waluta. Architekt musiałby sprzedać nieco ubrań, mebli, zwierząt, broni, pamiątek... Ale na to nie mogła się zgodzić jego duma. Zbyt długo, ze zbyt wielką miłością zbierał te wszystkie drobiazgi, urządzał te pokoje i domy.  
     Mógł napisać – w istocie napisał – listy do swoich wielmożnych protektorów. Opisać sytuację. Poprosić o przysłanie pieniędzy. Coś jednak podpowiadało mu, że kradzież nie była tak całkiem przypadkowa (kto sam z siebie okrada jednego z lokalnych notabli?), więc bez zdziwienia przyjął wymijające odpowiedzi. Ktoś pewnie kogoś zastraszył, na kogoś innego nasłał zabójców, innemu popsuł interesy i zmusił do rozsądniejszego gospodarowania środkami...  
     Architekt westchnął. Zanurzył dłonie we włosach. Pierścienie – ostatnie, które mu zostały – zabłysły wśród jasnych pukli, długie palce, którymi masował skronie, próbując odegnać migrenę, przypominały sękate konary starych, uschłych drzew. Albo pająki. Przynajmniej tak to sobie wyobrażał. Lustro, doskonałe, zaklęte tak, że odbijało obraz naprawdę identycznie, bez zamgleń czy zniekształceń, jako przedmiot drogocenny także zostało skradzione.  
     Mały charcik łasił się Architektowi do stóp. Prezent od Króla. Ale pewnie nawet Król niewiele teraz pomoże, Król ma zawsze ważniejsze sprawy...  
     — Napiszemy do Generała — westchnął mężczyzna, kładąc ciężką, prawie bezwładną rękę na wąskim psim łbie. — Z pewnością ma dla mnie jakieś dobre zlecenie. I pilne, skoro aż tak się stara. — Spróbował się uśmiechnąć. — Albo po prostu tęskni. Czy to on nie człowiek, by mu tęsknić nie było wolno?  
  
3\. Magik  
  
Magowie, jako ludzie nauki, ci, którzy dawną wiedzę pielęgnują i przekazują kolejnym pokoleniom, cieszą się wieloma przywilejami. Jako ci, którzy prowadzą szkoły, akademie oraz uniwersytety cieszą się przywilejami kolejnymi. Jako ci, którzy mogą jednym zaklęciem całkowicie zniszczyć fryzury pary królewskiej (mogą też przemienić ją w parę żabią, ale na to chyba jednak by się nie odważyli), cieszą się jeszcze paroma przywilejami dodatkowymi.  
     Dlatego Architekt nie był nawet aż tak bardzo zaskoczony, gdy do jego najnowszego, wymuskanego pałacyku, położonego w rozsądnej odległości tak od rynku, jak od królewskiego zamku, pełnego nowinek technicznych (ogrzewanie! ciepła woda!), zdobionego zgodnie z najnowszą modą, umeblowanego zaś w sposób, który najnowszą modę nieco wyprzedzał, ale z pewnością za trzy sezony zostanie uznany za prekursorski – gdy do tego pałacyku wkroczył Magik z dokumentem tak ciężkim od pieczęci, że bez czarów niechybnie by się przedarł na dwoje, oznajmiającym, iż budynek zostaje zajęty na potrzeby Magii. Za odszkodowaniem, oczywiście. Czy raczej: za zamianą. Architekt dostaje w zamian kawał gruntu z jakąś na wpół rozsypującą się ruderą, która kiedyś była więzieniem czy strażnicą. Albo kaplicą. Albo może na tym terenie znajduje się po prostu to wszystko plus jakieś podupadłe dworzyszcze.  
     Magik sam nie był pewien. Był za to pewien, że zamiana jest dla Architekta niezwykle korzystna. Wszak przy restauracji i rewitalizacji tych wszystkich perełek dawnych dni będzie mógł wykorzystać cały swój talent! Udowodnić rywalom swoją wielkość!  
     Cóż, właśnie, tak. Architekt nie był przekonany, czy w tym mieście w ogóle miał rywali – o czym zresztą z godnością poinformował Magika – ale był za to przekonany, że nie ma sensu dyskutować z mocą Magii tudzież Dekretów. Nie był nawet, jako się rzekło, przekonany, że został naprawdę aż tak bardzo zaskoczony.  
     Było mu wszakże nieco przykro. I w takim, jesiennym, melancholijnym nastroju udał się na ucztę do Generała. Ciąg anegdot o mieniu zajętym przez Magików, którym zaraz uraczyli Architekta współbiesiadnicy, nieco poprawił biedakowi nastrój.  
     Najbardziej jednak, niech mu będzie przebaczone, nastrój poprawiła mu kilka tygodni później rewizja, którą armia urządziła w dawniej-jego-pałacyku. Rewizja owa nie znalazła, mimo podobno bardzo wiarygodnego donosu, nic ciekawego, że była jednak niezwykle dokładna, to budynek nadawał się już tylko do całkowitego remontu.  
  
4\. Król  
  
Król zaproponował Architektowi, zaraz pierwszego dnia, ledwie się poznali, żeby nie mówił mu „Wasza Wysokość” czy „Wasza Królewska Mość” nigdzie poza salą tronową.  
     Miał łagodną twarz dobrego dziadka. Architekt pomyślał, jakim kłębowiskiem smoków, węży oraz zwykłych łajdaków jest Miasto, i od razu poczuł do tego sympatycznego staruszka sympatię pomieszaną z żalem.  
     — Kiedy byłem mały, chciałem być artystą i inżynierem. Wielkim wynalazcą — westchnął Król. — Ale urodziłem się z koroną na głowie, a mój ojciec zmarł, gdy miałem siedem lat. Niewiele miałem czasu na te głupie marzenia.  
     — Jeśli Wasza Wysokość... Przepraszam, jeśli, panie, pozwolicie, największą radością będzie dla mnie móc wtajemniczyć was w arkana mojej sztuki. Przynajmniej te najbardziej podstawowe, jeśli na głębszą naukę nie dozwolą nam wasze, panie, obowiązki. Chętnie też wcielę w życie wasze obecne projekty. Mój cech jest dla takich jak wy tylko zestawem narzędzi. Mówicie nam, jakie macie marzenia, plany, jak chcecie urządzić jakieś miejsce, my zajmujemy się zaś praktyczną stroną przedsięwzięcia. Lecz myśl, która nami porusza, wola i życzenie, i rozkaz, to zawsze jest cudze, większe.  
     Król zaśmiał się cicho.  
     — Pochlebca, pochlebca... Ale tak, tak, wezwaliśmy cię tu przecież, by porozmawiać o zleceniu, a nie zanudzać wspomnieniami starca. Chciałbym odnowić wystrój południowego skrzydła zamku. Pochodzi jeszcze z czasów mego pradziadka. Ludziom tej epoki można zarzucić wiele, lecz nie to, by mieli dobry gust artystyczny. Wszystko to chłodne, ciemne, północne takie, smętne, strzeliste... Nic harmonii. Sam dramatyzm. Zresztą, z pewnością w trakcie studiów widzieliście wiele przykładów sztuki tamtego okresu. Chwalebny był pod tyloma względami, że nie przynosimy mu ujmy, wspominając o tym jednym braku, o smaku artystycznym nie dość wykształconym, nie dość wyrafinowanym, zbyt lubującym się w rozpaczy...  
     Architekt potakiwał gorliwie i szczerze, całkiem oczarowany.  
     Generał, gdy mu o tym spotkaniu kilka dni później w rozprężeniu postkoitalnym opowiedział, gruchnął śmiechem.  
     — Biedny, łagodny staruszek, dręczony przez nas, plemię żmijowe! Król! A to ci się udało!  
     Spróbował stłumić chichoty we włosach Architekta. Zabawne, miłe, łaskoczące wrażenie. Tylko duma bolała.  
     — Król — jął tłumaczyć Generał, wreszcie się jako tako uspokoiwszy — nie wydaje się może najpotężniejszym graczem. Ale gdyby był graczem tak fatalnym, jakim go właśnie odmalowałeś, już dawno urządziłbym przewrót i zajął jego miejsce. Myślisz zresztą, że moi poprzednicy nie próbowali? Młody wszak dosyć jestem jak na generała, nie intrygowało cię to dotąd?  
     Intrygowało. Ale Architektowi głupio mu było pytać samego Generała, a pytać innych zdawało się jakąś małą zdradą.  
     — A młody jestem, bo ci moi poprzednicy, też najwyraźniej pewni, że Król to kiep ostatni, łagodny wujaszek i rozmarzony wynalazca, zawiązali spisek. Same tęgie głowy doń przystały. Tęgie tudzież siwe. I te tęgie tudzież siwe głowy w parę tygodni później potoczyły się po bruku, po Król, faktycznie łaskawie, pozwolił im umrzeć szlachecką śmiercią. Tyle z tego ich spisku wyszło, Król ich jak dzieci wywiódł w pole, wyrżnął całą w miarę szanowaną opozycję, obsadził kluczowe stanowiska młodymi, jak ja, najlepiej bez większych koneksji, obcymi... Ja przecież też długie lata się poza tym miastem chowałem, uczyłem, walczyłem... A ty mi mówisz, że to taka biedna, delikatna, marzycielska roślinka! Że cię prosił, byś mu poza salą tronową „Wasza Wysokość” nie mówił. Ha, paradne! A opowiedział ci od razu, jak postępował z tymi, którzy o tytułach w tej sali zapomnieli? Jak to ich wsadzał w dyby, obcęgami kazał rwać, publiczne chłosty urządzał...? Nie? Takem myślał. — Dostrzegł najwyraźniej wreszcie, że Architekta uraził, bo westchnął, przygarnął do siebie, pieścił i całował. — Et, nie wiedziałeś, nie twoja wina przecież, trzeba mi było cię ostrzec. Cóż, to teraz cię ostrzegę przynajmniej: nigdy, nigdy, nigdy nie zapominaj o tym „Wasza Wysokość”, gdy już jesteś w sali tronowej. Publicznie cię chłostanym widzieć bym nie chciał — znów zaczął chichotać. — Ale, zaraz drżysz, wy, artyści, wy wrażliwi tacy! Ta sala przecież i tak wiecznie w remoncie...  
  
5\. Biskup  
  
     — Nie spodziewałem się, że znajdę cię właśnie tutaj — głos Generała był spokojny, niemal rozbawiony, uśmiech jak zwykle koci, trójkątny.  
     Gdzieś pod tym wszystkim dźwięczała stal, niby też jak zwykle, ale Architektowi dreszcz niepokoju przebiegł po plecach. Przypomniał sobie, gdzie i czemu jest. W posiadłości Biskupa. Dla bezpieczeństwa... dla – wolność do zdecydowanie za wielkie słowo – artystycznej niezależności.  
     — Urządzam jutro zwyczajową ucztę — kontynuował wojskowy, wciąż tym samym tonem. — Artyści. Poeci. Piękne kobiety. Tuszę, że zaszczycisz nas swoją obecnością, jak i wcześniej nieraz bywało. Brakowało nam twoich uwag przy naszym ostatnim spotkaniu.  
     — Dziękuję za zaproszenie. — Ukłon. To była łatwa część. — Niestety, z największym żalem, lecz będę musiał odmówić. Mam nadzieję, że wy, którzyście dla mnie zawsze tak łaskawi byli, nie urazicie się tą...  
     — Dlaczego?  
     Generał był zawsze tak uprzejmy, jak należało. Kwiecistości ponad wymagane minimum traktował już jak przeszkody.  
     — Mam pracę.  
     — Zawsze miałeś. Nie słyszałem dotąd, by uczty i dyskusje szkodziły pracy artystów. Mniemałem wręcz przeciwnie. — Chwycił Architekta za dłoń, przejechał palcem po wnętrzu jego nadgarstka, powoli.  
     Mężczyzna zagryzł od wewnątrz wargi.  
     — Jutro jest niedziela — wykrztusił.  
     — Dzień radości i świętowania. Zaiste. Nie powinno się marnować tego dnia, który Pan dał nam, byśmy się w nim weselili, na znój i trud.  
     — Dzień święty — podkreślił Architekt. — A na uczcie... i po uczcie... obawiam się, że mogłoby dojść do czynów, które w dniu Pańskim... które niewłaściwe są zawsze, ale w dniu Pańskim szczególnie rażące...  
     Generał nie przestawał się uśmiechać. Ale jego palce zacisnęły się na nadgarstku Architekta, mocno, boleśnie. Pewnie będą siniaki.  
     — Ten stary klecha zamieszał ci w głowie — szepnął wojskowy, miękko, z namysłem, nadal właściwie uprzejmym tonem. — Kazania to on głosić umie, zamęt siać w sercach...  
     W tym momencie, akurat jakby faktycznie Pan czuwał nad zamiarami Architekta, drzwi na korytarz się otwarły i stanął w nich Biskup.  
     — Jakiż zaszczyt i radość! Sam Generał w progach mojego skromnego domostwa!  
     Generał puścił dłoń Architekta. Odsunął się. Skłonił niedbale. Biskup podszedł bliżej, wyciągnął dłoń. Generał uśmiechnął się szerzej, pogłębił ukłon, ucałował pierścień. Architekt odskoczył o parę kroków, najpewniej bardzo mało zgrabnie, wbił się niemal w arrasy.  
     — Cóż mogę rzec, zniknął mi ulubiony artysta — Generał brzmiał pieszczotliwie niemal. — I co prawda nigdy nie skąpię dóbr moich na chwałę naszego Kościoła, a z wielką radością wręcz widzę, jak talent, przeze mnie odkryty, służyć może większej sprawie, ale niepokoję się przecież, czy przypadkiem z gorliwości, skądinąd chwalebnej, zdrowia swojego w hazard pracą nie stawia. Albo i nie tylko zdrowia, wszak praca w dzień święty i duszy zaszkodzić może.  
     — Ta troska jest pięknym przejawem zdrowej i czystej miłości bliźniego — Biskup z kolei niemal gruchał; był wychudzony i siwy jak gołąbek, co pewnie tłumaczyło skojarzenie. — Jest też jednak przesadną w swej gorliwości. Wszak sługa boży do grzechu pod swym dachem nie dopuści. Jutro nie będzie tu miejsca na pracę, a jedynie ma wielbienie Pana wspólną modlitwą oraz śpiewem. Słodkiem a nabożnem. I dyskusją. Teologiczną. Niejedna też z mniszek, panien, których uroda duszy przez płeć ich prześwituje niczym światło, aniołom podobnym czyniąc, nas swą obecnością zaszczyci.  
     Generał wyraził radość z tak pięknego projektu. Biskup wyraził radość nie mniejszą, że Architekt, dotąd z niebezpieczną swobodą żyjący, obiecał mu stawiać się na tych świątecznych uwielbieniach, póki swej pracy dla Kościoła – ad maiorem Dei gloriam – nie ukończy. Generał wyraził radość jeszcze większą.  
     Architekt zastanawiał się, czy zdoła przeskoczyć do drzwi, by wymknąć się z pokoju, czy też świątobliwi mężowie skutecznie tarasuje mu przejście. Wszelkie in terra et in caelo signa wskazywały, że zaraz dojdzie do rękoczynów.  
     — Mam nadzieję, że Miasto doceni pracę naszego artysty i nie zniszczy tych budynków w przypływie złego nastroju. — Generał ostentacyjnie wbił wzrok w bogato zdobiony stiukami sufit. — Łaska wspólnoty na pstrym koniu jeździ.  
     Lud żadnej z kościelnych czy biskupich posiadłości by nie dotknął. Wszyscy o tym wiedzieli. Ale wojsko, rzekomo lud wstrzymujące, prowokatorzy... To co innego. Biskup zachował kamienną twarz.  
     — Ktokolwiek podniesie rękę na to, co na Bożą chwałę postawione, nie umknie sprawiedliwości. Sam lud ją wymierzy. Sam lud bronić przybytków Pana będzie.  
     Generał najpewniej obliczał właśnie w duchu, czy ma dość żołnierzy, by odeprzeć atak całego Miasta, ludu pracującego i próżniaczego wszystkich stanów. Bo lud odpowie na ewentualne płomienne kazanie swego pasterza. Co do tego nie mogło być wątpliwości.  
     Architekt już to sobie przeliczył. Jeszcze nim przyszedł do Biskupa z propozycją – czy właściwie z przypomnieniem rzuconej kiedyś przez duchownego oferty. Przeliczył wszystko dokładnie i ze sporym zapasem. Wyszło mu to samo, co, sądząc ze stalowego błysku w oczach, właśnie wychodziło Generałowi. Który to po chwili, uśmiechając się tak szeroko, że Architekt przestraszył się (wbrew logice, wbrew kalkulacjom, wbrew własnym planom, ale nie wbrew sobie) iż tamtemu pękną kąciki warg, ucałował biskupi pierścień – z najgłębszym ukłonem, jaki u niego widywano – życzył „artyście” owocnej pracy i odszedł.  
     Nie, nijak, garnizon, nawet gdyby go wzmocnić, Miasta nie przemoże. Biskup pokornie spuszczał oczy, ale przecież i on nie przemógłby Miasta, gdyby kiedykolwiek rzucić mu je do gardła. I ta myśl nieco Architekta przestraszyła, jakby coś właśnie rozpętał.  
     Ale z drugiej strony, czy niby mógł coś rozpętać? Wszystko to już wrzało pod powierzchnią Miasta, jeszcze nim przybył. Będzie wrzało na długo po tym, jak umrze, jak oni wszyscy umrą.  
     — Nie robię tego dla polityki — zapewnił naraz Biskupa, z jakimś naleganiem prawie dziecinnym.  
     — Oczywiście, że nie. — Dłoń uniosła się jak do błogosławieństwa, ale zastygła w połowie gestu. — Mówiąc bez ogródek, nie mam też złudzeń, że robisz to dla Boga. Dla sztuki i sławy swojego imienia, jak sądzę. A i sprzykrzyło ci się na generalskiej smyczy. To może znużyć, stawiać domy, które są rujnowane do szczętu przy każdym obrocie naszej małej polityki, projektować tawerny, który co sezon wściekły lud pali, doglądać szczegółów wystroju królewskich komnat, które to szczegóły Król i tak za jakiś czas przetopi albo sprzeda, by zaspokoić żądania armii... Z kolei koszary, forty i wojskowe akademie to bryły raczej nudne. Chcesz wyzwania, ale i pamięci. Oraz uwagi pewnego wojskowego... Nie zaprzeczaj. — Przybrał wyraz dobrotliwego duszpasterza, nieco dziwnym na tym obliczu zwykle grzmiącym i surowym. — Ja to przecież rozumiem, choć pochwalić nie mogę. Twoje świątynie, klasztory i katedry będą przynajmniej od nieszczęść zsyłanych przez ludzi bezpieczne. Ręka Pana je ochroni. Bezpieczeństwa od dopustów Bożych zagwarantować, oczywiście, nie mogę. A i sądzę, tak po prawdzie i nawiasem, że obiekt uczuć mogłeś sobie wybrać lepiej.  
  
  
  
6\. Kupiec  
  
     — Pomyśl, jakie to Miasto byłoby wspaniałe, kwitnące i spokojne, gdyby rządzili nim tylko tacy ludzie jak ja i ty... I może jeszcze Król. Biskup, żeby przywołać nas czasem do porządku, też mógłby się jeszcze przydać. Ale żadnych Złodziei, Zabójców...  
     — Żadnego Generała — wtrącił lodowato Architekt.  
     Ten ton wyraźnie zaskoczył Kupca. Właściwie zaskoczył też Architekta, który przecież był ostatnio w złych stosunkach z Generałem. Bardzo złych.  
     — Wy już znowu...? — Kupiec zrobił się ostrożniejszy.  
     Na fali tych ostatnich zmian prywatno-politycznych Architekt wszedł z nim w interesy. Nie: wykonał zlecenie, ale właśnie wszedł w interesy. Czy właściwie, jak to ujmował Kupiec, „taki tam, interesik dla podniesienia sobie dochodów i stopy życiowej”. Malutka tawerna, bardziej buda właściwie, postawiona z pieniędzy i za łapówki oraz znajomości Architekta, a nominalnie należąca do Kupca, bo przecież nikt inny nie skalałby sobie rąk handlem i zarabianiem.  
     Z tej jednej budy zrobiło się bud parę. W gorszych dzielnicach Miasta, to prawda, ale w takich dokach zarobki i tak były oszałamiające. Interesik im kwitł całkiem nieźle, chociaż armia regularnie stwierdzała, że na któryś z tych szałasów nie mają pozwolenia, po czym przystępowała do rozbiórki.  
     Ale Architekt tym razem nie zamierzał się poddawać. Generał jest zirytowany. Niech będzie. Wszak wszystko to dla wolnej sztuki. Dochody ze współpracy z Kupcem pozwalały Architektowi odpocząć trochę od szaleństwa kolejnych zleceń, przebierać w propozycjach, pracować spokojniej, dokładniej, z namysłem. Z fantazją. Z prowadzeniem dokładnych, dogłębnych badań.  
     A że nie odpowiadał mu ostatnio żaden projekt Generała? Że odrzucał wszystkie jego oferty, nieważne, jakich sum by w nich nie wymieniano? Cóż rzec, wojskowi są nieznośnie pragmatyczni, nie rozumieją sztuki, chcą tylko upchnąć w koszarach jak najwięcej żołnierzy jak najmniejszym kosztem, on chce zaś teraz pracować tylko nad tym, co go rozwija jako twórcę. Tego jednego mu nie gwarantowały hojne – niektórzy twierdzili nawet, że rozpaczliwie rozrzutne – umowy Generała.  
     Przynajmniej tak mniej więcej tłumaczył każdemu, kto akurat mógł słuchać i kto nie był dość dobrze zaznajomiony z miejskimi plotkami, by zauważyć, że przecież te propozycje czy wstępne umowy to Architekt odsyła w nierozerwanych kopertach.  
     Kupiec wszelkie miejskie plotki znał na pamięć, stąd też jego zdumienie. Które zaraz, mimo gorączkowych zaprzeczeń Architekta, zapewniającego, że on z Generałem już nigdy nic, że to wszystko pieśń przeszłości, przeszło mu w pobłażanie.  
     — Serce nie sługa, ja wiem, ja wiem, ja wszystko rozumiem, moja córcia też tak samo, raz kocha Leonarda, raz go widzieć nie chce... Z córą to ja sobie, oczywiście, radzę, żaden tam Leonardo, już ją obiecałem Giovanniemu dla jego najstarszego. Partia doskonała, kilka składów, kilkanaście jatek warzywnych, drugie tyle z mięsem, morskie wyprawy organizuje...  
     — Niektórzy mówią, że chrześcijan pielgrzymujących do Ziemi Świętej łapie i sprzedaje Maurom jako niewolników — Architekt powiedział to bez zgorszenia właściwie, tak po prostu, jak plotkę, ale Kupiec jednak się skrzywił.  
     — Ano, ludzie gadają. Ale to z zazdrości. Giovanni umie pieniądz mnożyć, to wiadomo, zaraz go na języki wzięli. Ja w to z niewolnikami nie wierzę. A jeśli nawet by czasem kogo złupił, to na pewno nikogo z naszych. Tylko obcych jakichś. A obcy, to wiadomo, tacy sobie chrześcijanie. Chrześcijanie, ale jednak nie do końca.  
     Architekt potakiwał odruchowo. Mniej więcej do momentu, gdy padło słowo „ożenek”. I zaraz potem czasownik w drugiej osobie liczby pojedynczej.  
     — Ale, zaraz, że ja?  
     — Oczywiście! Moja Maria to już obiecana, prawda, ale przecież, tak myślę, Blanka akurat w wiek odpowiedni wchodzi... Za rok-dwa trzeba jej będzie szykować wesele, to właśnie idealna pora, żeby szukać kandydata. I przecież ty byłbyś idealny! Jeszcze młody, zdrowy, kawaler, majętny, interesy ze mną robisz, to wiem, żeś uczciwy, do tego fach masz w ręku, jak interesy ci nie pójdą – ale pójdą, pójdą, ja już o wszystko przecież zadbam, rodziny samej nigdy nie zostawię! – ale gdyby, nie daj Najświętsza Panienko, interesy coś gorzej szły, zastój był jaki, to wtedy te twoje rysunki i architektura rodzinę wygodnie utrzymają. A moja Blanka urocza dziewczyna, czarnooka, czarnobrewa, ogień ma w sobie, a jak się śmieje, to tak, że człowiek się czuje, jakby znowu miał piętnaście lat i była wiosna. Przyjdź może do mnie do domu, ot, choćby w tę niedzielę, nie mówię, decyduj się od razu, tylko po prostu ją zobacz, porozmawiaj, zapoznaj się trochę. Zaraz te wszystkie awantury z Generałem ci z głowy wywietrzeją, zobaczysz.  
  
7\. Architekt  
  
Przyjechał do Miasta całkiem młody, cokolwiek goły i tylko średnio wesoły – mgła melancholii, znamię Saturna, rdza duszy, depresja, czy jakkolwiek ją tam nazwać, już wówczas otulała go opiekuńczo, przysięgała nie puścić, jak pies warować zawsze obok.  
     Wiadomo jednak powszechnie, że melancholia rzadko wyklucza artystę z życia towarzyskiego, rzadko czyni niemiłym towarzyszem. Zwłaszcza gdy jest młody, długowłosy, z brodą starannie rozwianą, gdy smutne spojrzenie jego oczu wywołuje słodkie westchnienia w piersiach zamożnych dam.  
     Architekt robił towarzyską furorę. I na którymś z przyjęć tej zachwycającej, zwycięskiej kampanii – Miasto niemal samo się mu poddało, ciekawe jego wiedzy, mód przywiezionych ze świata, jego smętku oraz jego pasji do sztuki, pasji, która tej rozpolitykowanej wspólnocie była cokolwiek obca – Architekt poznał tego, który odtąd w sercu był mu godnym rywalem pani melancholii.  
     Generał musiał coś o nim słyszeć. Albo po prostu wyłonił go wzrokiem, młodego, zagubionego, jeszcze nie do końca przyzwyczajonego do stosunków Miasta. Albo jeszcze prościej: „młodego” jest tu kluczowe, młodość, smukłość, jasne, miękkie pukle włosów, długie palce, artystyczna aura dodająca urody. Architekta wówczas niewiele obchodziła przyczyna, a dzisiaj pojmował, z nostalgią rzecz jasna, że już jej nie odkryje.  
     Generał odnalazł go, podpierającego ścianę, pod koniec przyjęcia. Zagaił rozmowę. Rzucił od niechcenia, że potrzebuje kogoś do zaprojektowania kilku budynków użyteczności publicznej.  
     Pewnym rzeczom Architekt nie potrafił – nadal nie potrafił i raczej się już nie nauczy – odmawiać. Swojej sztuce, na przykład. Wobec czego wyraził zainteresowanie, podziękował, chciał przyjść do kwater następnego dnia, a został, niewątpliwie dzięki winu, przekonany, że powinien przyjść teraz, wszak już prawie świta, pokoi u Generała wiele, dokończą rozmowy w ludzkich warunkach, potem się najwyżej prześpi, sklepienia w holu są bardzo ciekawym przykładem konstrukcji z dawnych dni...  
     W istocie były. Gabinet miał zaś bardzo ciekawą intarsję na podłodze (rzadkość, zwykle tę technikę stosowano do mebli). Architekt przyjrzał się jej dokładnie – zaskakująco dokładnie, biorąc pod uwagę, że w sumie na wszystko wyraził zgodę i wszystko było przyjemne, więc absorbujące – gdy pochylał się nad zawalonym planami stołem, a Generał go rżnął. Gwałtownie, mocno, ale też dosyć równym tempem, me-to-dy-cznie.  
     Metodycznie. To bardzo dobre słowo na Generała. Do siebie samego Architekt wolał nie dopasowywać słów, znaków, obrazów.     Wiedział za to, przy całej swojej pozie odsuniętego od świata artysty, co o nim mówią inni. A mówili, że swoją piękną karierę, swoje miejsce wśród możnych, swój udział w ulubionej grze Miasta zawdzięcza protekcji Generała. Którą to protekcję tłumaczyli sobie zresztą na wiele sposobów, od głupiego zadurzenia począwszy, na kalkulacji (kolejny sojusznik, równowaga sił, konflikt z tym lub tamtym) skończywszy, po drodze zahaczywszy zaś o kilka romansów oraz parę rubasznych rybałtowskich ballad.  
     Architekt, gdyby to zapytać, musiałby przyznać, nie ma pojęcia. On tu, dodałby zresztą, wzruszając ramionami, tworzy sztukę, buduje i odbudowuje Miasto, zawsze gotów służyć jego mieszkańcom i jego patrycjuszom, zawsze na posterunku piękna, harmonii oraz proporcji. Nie ma czasu na jakieś lokalne intryżki.  
  
8\. Generał  
  
Generał ma uśmiech mniej więcej tak trójkątny jak swój podbródek. I w ogóle uśmiecha się zbyt często, jak na wojskowego, zbyt zniewalająco, zagadkowo. Zupełnie nie jak żołnierz, za to bardzo jak dyplomata. Co oczywiście pasuje, bo Generał jest, jak wszyscy w Mieście, przede wszystkim politykiem.  
     Architekt siebie politykiem nie mniemał, chociaż przyznawał, że udzieliło się mu już coś z gry, z jej wiecznej kalkulacji, kombinacji, podejrzliwości, niepokoju. Oraz nadziei. Ekscytacji. Gdyby ta lokalna zabawa o władzę była tylko nieprzyjemna, nikt by w niej przecież nie uczestniczył.  
     Generał ma więc ten niebezpieczny, zwodniczy uśmiech, o którym Architekt wie, że jest równocześnie maską i szczerą prawdą. Czyli, najprościej, pułapką. Należałoby unikać tego uśmiechu, odpowiadać na niego uprzejmym skinieniem głowy z drugiego końca sali, rozmarzonym wzrokiem wodzić po suficie tudzież kolumienkach, udawać pochłoniętego ocenianiem szczegółów konstrukcji. Wariat. Artysta. Wariat.  
     Albo i nie należałoby, bo przecież Architekt właśnie tak postąpił, a skończył, cóż, jak skończył. Jak teraz.  
     Obudził się w luksusowych pokojach dowódcy armii. Zwykle towarzyszyła mu dyskretna służba, czasem nawet, jeśli rodzaj twórczego niepokoju – lub kaca – rozwarł Architektowi powieki bladym-świtem-przed-południem, to Generał leżał jeszcze obok, rankami sentymentalny i czuły. Jak teraz.  
     Co rodzi pytania. I ponieważ jest ranek, wszystko takie szare, nieostre, udające łagodność, to pytania nawet owocują odpowiedzią.  
— Myślę o... Planuję bitwy, które dziś stoczę. — Uniósł Architektowi włosy, by pocałować go w kark (to też na pewno zaplanowane, pomyślał Architekt, kark, tył głowy, rdzeń kręgowy, równie dobrze mógłby strzałę albo miecz... a do tego nie czuć przetrawionego alkoholu, nie tak bardzo). — I wszystkie mnie cieszą.  
     Oczywiście.  
     — I wszystkie zakładają też zniszczenie kilku moich... zaprojektowanych przeze mnie... budynków? — Architekt zamierzał warknąć, ale wyszło mu bardziej gniewne ziewnięcie.  
     Generał posiadł sztukę całowania i mówienia naraz. Z modulowaną dykcją. Gdyby Architekt spróbował przemawiania oraz równoczesnego przesuwania warg wzdłuż cudzego kręgosłupa, to wyszłoby mu mętne mamrotanie. Tymczasem Generał wręcz perorował:  
     — Zapewniam ci nowe zlecenia. Utrzymuję rynek wiecznie głodnym twoich usług. Pomyśl o tym od tej strony. Możesz się... wyżywać kreatywnie. Stale doskonalić. Na miejscu poprzedniego, nieco już niemodnego budynku, noszącego jeszcze ślady młodzieńczej niezręczności czy manieryzmu, możesz postawić kolejne, zupełnie dojrzałe dzieło. Gdyby nie... skomplikowana i mniej stabilna, niżbym, wierz mi, pragnął, sytuacja polityczna Miasta, nie tak łatwo byłoby ci urzeczywistniać twoje pomysły. A tak? Jestem prawie pewien, że Królowi i reszcie możnych akceptowanie nawet najdzikszych projektów przychodzi tak łatwo, bo wiedzą, że część z nich nie przetrwa nawet dekady. Musisz przyznać, że projekt uniwersytetu przy rzece i z wewnętrznymi dokami, chociaż wielce zadowalający estetycznie, miał sporo wad praktycznych.  
     — Oczywiście — tym razem brzmienie z odpowiednią urazą utrudniała Architektowi poduszka. — Utrudniał wam kontrolę nad akademikami oraz studentami. Mogli po prostu zamknąć bramy i...  
     — Myślałem raczej o kwestiach sanitarnych. I kosztach. Do tego cała ta zieleń, ta przestrzeń, to złoto... Marnowanie miejsca. Studenci zaraz by zadeptali albo rozkradli. A główny budynek chciałeś postawić na pagórku. Myślisz, że tym leniom, żakom, chciałoby się tam wspinać? Mieliby kolejną wymówkę do ucieczki z zajęć. No i inwalidzi już się obruszali na to utrudnienie, a wiesz, że u nas Biskup — to słowo praktycznie wypluł; Biskup był jedyną naprawdę istotną personą, z którą Generał nie mógł sobie poradzić, już z Królem szło mu lepiej — bardzo dba o inwalidów.  
     — W jedenastym wieku wszystko było prostsze — westchnął Architekt. — Żadnych norm, żadnych grup nacisku, żadnego dostosowania do sprzecznych potrzeb każdej możliwej grupy...  
     — Ale mamy wiek czternasty i dbamy o sprawiedliwość społeczną. — Generał poklepał go po nagim ramieniu, co najpewniej miało być krzepiące, a było pobłażliwe. — Ludu nam po ostatnich... wypadkach i dopustach bożych... nie staje. Trzeba się troszczyć o to, co zostało. Inaczej cały ten feudalizm zawali się nam na głowy.  
     Wstał. Drugi mężczyzna jęknął w duszy. Od pustej strony – uniesionej pierzyny – zaciągnęło lodowatym powiewem. Cóż poradzić, zima. Zimy nawet najnowocześniejszy układ grzewczy, osobiście zaprojektowany przez Architekta, lubiącego nie tylko sztukę, lecz także techniczne nowinki, nie pokona.  
     Zresztą, Generał lubił się hartować. Ciepło, jego zdaniem, rozleniwiało ciało, ducha, umysł, wolę i cokolwiek jeszcze filozofowie oraz teolodzy uważali za istotne dla ziemskiej wędrówki. Architekt tego zdania nie podzielał – w jego własnym gabinecie w jego własnym pałacu, na którego ogrzanie rokrocznie przeznaczał sumy, za które dałoby się kupić kilka wsi, pracowało się mu świetnie.  
     Nie cierpiał też uwielbianej przez Generała lodowatej wody. I oddziałów, regularnie burzących jego najlepsze, najciekawsze dzieła. Właściwie nie był pewien, czy jest cokolwiek, co w Generale lubi. Poza seksem, prawda, ale to nie tak, że tego nie mógł dostać w każdej tawernie. Z których większość też zresztą sam zaprojektował. Poprzednie zniszczył płonący pobożnością tłum. Spaliło się wówczas, fortunnie przy dźwiękach świętych pieśni i w pobliżu księży, rzucających obszarowe „ego te absolvo”, nieco pijaków, włóczęgów, dziwek tudzież inszego elementu różnego autoramentu.  
     To zresztą była wspólna akcja Generała i Biskupa. Jedna z ostatnich.  
     — Wrócisz do siebie i zajmiesz się pracą, mam nadzieję?  
     O, kolejna z rzeczy, których w Generale lubić się po prostu nie dało.  
     — Projektowaniem ci tej smoczej bramy? Finezyjnym dopracowywaniem szczegółów smoczych skrzydeł?  
     — Tym się zajmą wynajęci rzeźbiarze. Wolałbym, żebyś się skupił na bryle budynku. Mówiłem ci, jest zdecydowanie za mało... reprezentacyjna. Przydałaby się większa wieża. I miejsce na jeszcze kilku ludzi. Tak z oddział. Albo dwa.  
     Kłamią ci, co to mówią o kompensowaniu wad grzesznej, małej duszy za pomocą chwały tego świata. Bezczelnie kłamią, pomyślał Architekt, szczelniej owijając się kołdrą. Grzechów Generał popełnił wszak wiele, jak wszyscy, ale żaden z nich nie był mały.  
     Ci z rybałtowskich prześmiewców, twierdzący, że to bynajmniej nie małość duszy jest kompensowana, mylili się zaś jeszcze bardziej, dorzucił w duszy, krzywiąc się przy przewracaniu na drugi bok. Ale kto nie ma armii (albo jest głupio, bezsensownie...), musi mieć twarde pośladki, a pomiędzy...  
     — Myślisz coś nieprzystojnego — oznajmił Generał, jakimś cudem brzmiąc surowo nawet w długiej do kostek, białej koszuli nocnej. — Zdecydowanie nie w porę. Trzeba było wieczorem. Teraz to praca czeka.  
     — Na pewno dałbyś radę pracować i rżnąć mnie nad biurkiem równocześnie — burknął Architekt. — Kto, jak nie ty.  
     — Ale ty nie dałbyś rady, a moja brama sama się nie skonstruuje. — Wojskowemu twarz nagle złagodniała, jakby przypomniał sobie, że jeszcze jest rano, są sami, Architekt nie jest jednym z jego pułkowników czy poruczników. — Nie chcesz chyba, żeby akurat te jedne pomniki twojego geniuszu, które z pewnością przetrwają, by przekazywać twe imię następnym pokoleniom, były tworzone w pośpiechu, niedbale, pod presją...  
     Celne. Ani żołnierze, ani wściekli mieszkańcy nie tykali wszak budynków Generała. Pierwsi – bo nie było rozkazu. Drudzy – bo pierwsi by ich roznieśli. Pozwolić sobie na sfuszerowanie wojskowego zlecenia oznaczało przekazać potomności obraz siebie jako partacza. A są rzeczy, których żaden artysta, nawet użytkowy, nawet na wpół inżynier, nie zniesie.  
     Chociaż, westchnął w duchu Architekt, wynurzywszy się spod kołdry na lodowate, wichrem przeciągu smagane pokoje, może byłby szczęśliwszy, gdyby jednak potrafił.

**Author's Note:**

> Teraz już tylko napisać femmeslash do _Maskarady_. ;)
> 
> Jak się prawie nie wyrobić z tekstem, gdy wszystko jest idealnie?
> 
> Mieć prompt, do którego się chce dzięki wyzwaniu mieć dodatkowego kopa - Geralt/Yenn - dostać idealną piosenkę, zainspirować się za bardzo (mam teraz dziesiątki pairingów do Wiedźmina pod ten song; pairingi się wahają od Czarodziejka X/Czarodziejka Y, poprzez Eredin/Avallac'h - ekhm, panowie palą światy, to się na pewno liczy - do westchnienia "ależ to wszystkim bohaterom Sapkowskiego pasuje"), następnie napisać ubocznie dwa teksty, ale uznać, że skoro to nie była pierwotna koncepcja, to się nie liczy, potem zmienić pierwotną koncepcję, wycyzelować kolejną koncepcję, wyjechać na tydzień, nie być jednak w stanie pisać w trakcie wyjazdu, a to, co się gdzieś notuje, to oczywiście Isengirm z Shani, no bo wewnętrzne dziecko uznaje że nic innego nie chce, nie pragnie, nie łaknie i koniecznie, a w ogóle oni przecież też pasują do wyzwania, wrogość jest, ambiwalencja jest, fatalne zauroczenie w idei takoż, miłości romantycznej, samo wyzwanie twierdzi, być nie musi (nawet ja bym nie pisała gwałtu ze Scoia'tael i Shani, przecież ona po tym popisie Yaevinna pod Brenną musi mieć traumę, a jest dobrą kobietą, nie żadnym Roche'em). Można wtedy posłuchać wewnętrznego dziecka, ale nie, bo to nie pasuje do koncepcji. I w ten sposób zostaje się z tłumem rozgrzebanych lub skończonych tekstów, które pasowałyby nawet do minimum wyzwania, ale nie pasują do koncepcji - a, i z niecałą dobą. A potem, kiedy się ma już wszystko napisane i ponad godzinę do terminu, to się dochodzi do wniosku, że nie ma się tytułu i następne ponad pół godziny spędza, kombinując, jak rzecz nazwać (nazywa się tak, jak zwykle, czyli trójkami). W efekcie na formatowanie zostaje już za mało czasu i musi wrzucić niesformatowane i poprawić owo formatowanie dopiero po północy, co jest niedobre. Znaczy, człowiek zostaje ukarany za perfekcjonizm i arogancję. Akurat w Wielki Post, czyli wtedy, kiedy trzeba. Małe ja jest wdzięczne.


End file.
